Smile
by queenofwordplayVII
Summary: Dark couldn't ever imagine being owned... but, oh, how easily he was overcome by such a simple thing. "What can I do to make you smile again?" DxK KxD; Yaoi; rating changed for content
1. Dark

**Title: Smile**

**D.N. Angel: ****KradxDark**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D.N. Angel, nor any of its characters. This is purely fanfiction and I make no profit from it.

* * *

I remember feeling that strange lurch in my chest the first time it happened. It was hot, tight, pounding sensation from my body, my blood, my heart. The euphoria that spread in my veins was dangerous; as if I was hyperventilating from such a daring action I had caused in my other half.

Daisuke's reaction to either of the Haradas was nothing compared to this. My chest not only ached, but it twisted and tightened into the smallest, mangled twig. I lost my breath, my lungs. My arms and legs felt like lead, but simultaneously burned with rapture; my mouth salivated, but my tongue was suddenly desert-dry and cottony. It was like a drug had been injected into my soul, shattering it with ecstasy. It was all from such a simple, bone-shaking moment of the unfathomable.

* * *

We had been separated from our Tamers for months, now, and I haven't the slightest idea how. That freak Hiwatari had been playing with his brushes again, pouring life unknowingly into an art piece that was capable of creating human bodies – empty human bodies, ones without identities, features, emotions, souls. And then Daisuke and the freak meddled in it – after the few thousand times I told Daisuke not to! – and here I am.

The time has melted together in my mind. I may be a world famous phantom thief, but my long-term sense of time can get blurred rather easily. I get bored, usually. And I am not a boring person! I'm too old (and too well-known) for school or a job, I can't make friends other than the residence of the boundless corridor shadows in the Niwa home. I guess I have Towa and Argentine, but their bickering and fussing gives me a headache. They have their duties to attend you, and there was no way in hell Emiko was going to enslave me! Argentine always dresses me nice, and Towa's always great for the flattering compliments. Of course, I was still stealing the Hikirai works like berries off a tree. It was too easy with just Hiwatari trying to keep me away.

I always wondered in my wanderings of the vaults, musing along the arts hoarded by the Niwas, if Hiwatari had lost Krad just as Daisuke lost me. Well, lost isn't the right word; I had been freed, liberated from a centuries-old curse of not having my own being to thrive in. Yes, I had immortality and the ability to traverse the blood lineage of the Niwas; I had the chance to take control and love someone; but without a body, emotion just seems like empty promises.

Krad, on the other hand, had much less freedom than I did. He was constantly fighting: fighting against his Tamers when they suppressed his link, fighting against the Niwa temptation of stealing the artwork he was forced to fruitlessly protect, fighting me and my hatred...

Hate was not the word I wanted to use when thinking of Krad, but what else could it be? That burning sensation in my soul whenever we locked eyes couldn't be pleasant, nothing like it used to be. Yes. It once used to be a pleasurable burn of my heart. That is a past I cannot think of, nor hope to recreate.

Well, then Hiwatari formed us into living, breathing; separate, blood-flowing beings... and that can change things – ideas, thoughts, opinions, life-long grudges.

I saw Krad for the first time, alive, in flesh, the cold air swirling around his thin, pink lips like a tiny snake. His eyes were brighter than I'd ever remembered them, and held the penetrating, icy gold ore, with slited pupils, like a hunter. I remember feeling like the wind was knocked from my body, and suddenly I was locked to the ground. Damnit, With, for not following me. He was alone, at night, on the sandy cove I frequented amidst my lonely, sleepless nights. Hey, even entities can suffer from insomnia. I can't remember what I was thinking so fervently about that night that made sleep so hard to grasp, but it's because when Krad saw me, saw my bare footprints alongside his, he looked at me with such a strange... strange look. I forgot most of what happened up until he looked at me.

I tried to feel fear, terror, adrenaline to fight, hate, but it all alluded me. I could sense the magic in his system trying to stir something, but nothing happened. I felt our muscles stiffen, and the tingle of his wings mirrored my own. I, then, realized the absence of his famous white, glowing wings. He was grounded, like me? Was it temporary, or had the great white-winged demon lost his ability to fly, cursed to live an existence of dependence for flight. Like me?

"You've lost your wings," I stated, rather stupidly. He frowned, his long, artist's hands buried deep in the pockets of his white pants. His white coat billowed in the soft wind, shaping around his slim, muscled form. I caught a glimpse of his bare stomach before the pale clothes covered up the expanse of skin. Why did he have to wear white? It was so obvious, and easily stained, and not easy to sneak around in at all – so impractical, unlike black.

He sneered, "Lost and hidden are different words, Mousy," ugh, I hated that nickname so much, "Being mortal is not as easy and it seems for Satoshi and little Niwa, hm?"

"..." I tried to throw back a biting comment, to make him feel like he was alone in this struggle with being mortal. But... nothing would come out. I blanched and he looked away, out to the dark, swimming ocean under a slivered moon. The waves crashed and roared, tamed by the sands when approaching Krad's bare feet and licking lightly as his toes.

"I'm trying to find some reason to kill you right now, seeing as the opportune moment has presented itself, but I can't seem to find any will to."

"That's too bad. You'll get out of practice with excuses like that, Krad," I smirked, and I knew he felt it. His shoulders stiffened and bristled. I could see the moonlight shinning on the thick curtain of gold tied behind his head. I noticed the two sets of footprints together before I stopped and Krad's diverged towards the tide. I frowned.

"What do you know about our mortality?" Krad asked against the wind of the sea. I shrugged, knowing he couldn't see me.

"How should I know? Your little freak made this up somehow."

Krad was eerily silent when he turned to me, something strange in his eyes. My muscles tensed, like a mouse getting ready to run from a cat. Damnit, I hated when I used that simile! Krad eyed me, unmoving, steady, statuesque. God, I could feel every muscle of his hand twitch, his body responding to mine. Yeah, we were mortals now, but the magic flowed in our veins just as much as it did in Daisuke's and Hiwatari's. I could sense his, and I felt his awareness over mine. White and black, light and dark, always colliding, always in sync, always together.

Was that us? Krad and Dark.

"I want to hate you, Dark. I want to so bad."

I frowned, confused. Why couldn't he if wanted to so badly to hate me? He was a being of hate, wasn't he? Does that make me hate too? Or am I love? I was so confused with my inner musings that I almost got dizzy. Krad still stayed silent, and staring at him too long made me frown.

"Then hate me, Krad. I'm not stopping you."

Then, the strangest thing happened. It was literally THE strangest thing I've ever witnessed, and I'm a phantom thief – I've experienced a lot of weird shit. But this... not only was it such a surprise as it was a shock, it did the most terrible things to my body I couldn't imagine was possible. It tore my heart out by the strings, and tied it back in with the strangest designs.

"How could I hate you, Dark Mousy? How could I hate the one being I am destined to own, and be owned by?"

The words... so foreign from such a harsh, bitter mouth. Krad's language changed so rapidly to me, as if he were speaking gibberish only he and I could possibly understand. It was so bizarrely intimate; I almost laughed and cried at the same time. Emotions boiled in my skin, making it hot and cold, causing white spots to appear in my crisp vision.

He blinked slowly, his face like stone, and I took a slow step towards him. Tested the shark-infested waters. The footprints that had deserted mine were now side-by-side to the ones I was creating. This was insanity to me, truly. I couldn't feel anything but the golden, disguised hunter's breath, stoic muscles, fluttering wings. He was much more composed than I felt.

Then, I was before him, our parallel faces mere centimeters apart. Disgustingly close. I tried to not to breathe on him, in fear it would could out a toxic gas and make him flutter away like an apparition. I had to make him stay; I had to steal him.

He is mine.

"Own? Owned... by?" I softly let out. Krad tried to look away, but his eyes snapped right back to mine when I held his familiar chin – the exact shape of my sharp jaw – in my firm grasp. How many times I'd done this to a woman, to make her swoon when I possessed her face, and not felt but a flutter. My heart was an avalanche and volcanic eruption. He was my exact height, weight, size, type. Our coloring was different enough to differentiate, but I could feel it.

But we were exactly the same. It was like holding your reflection in the mirror.

Krad, still stone-faced and strong, let out his voice deeper and louder than I allowed mine, his gold hair tracing along his cheek, "I've been trying to reclaim you for centuries, Dark. You've been trying to claim me, but you always go for my artworks instead. The Niwas and Hikirais have confused us in our truth...

You have always been mine."

I gripped his face tightly, as if he could slip out from between my fingertips, but he snarled against the harsh treatment, "And now I'm going to claim you," I hissed.

This is the weird part.

I crushed his lips against mine, feeling a euphoric sensation wash over my body. I'd just taken a bath in cold, frigid waters, and I never wanted to thaw. His eyes widened at the force of my lips on mine as I hungrily tried to absorb him into me, but he gripped my arms with a fierce grasp. He did not push away, but did not lose control. Those white, pianist gloves, I realized sadly, covered his hands, and I slipped the hand holding his chin behind his head, fisting a handful of golden hair.

We made slight, almost unnoticeable movements, but my lips worked furiously against his, greedily opening my mouth to his bruised one, and sliding my tongue into his watering cavern. I felt like I was feeding a lion, letting him taste the meat, darting around and teasing him. He growled against my mouth, making me lose my focus for a moment, and he seized my control, sliding his hands around my hips and bruising his fingertips into my bared hips.

We pulled away, air seeping through our teeth and onto each other's faces. I couldn't remember what he tasted like, so I went in for another kiss, this time looking into his melted golden eyes. They no longer held the icy clarity, but sheen of lust covered him, and he pulled me close again. I smelled him - such a strange scent that I could pinpoint anywhere – and let our tongues mingle again. He gripped my lower back with clawed fingers as I forced his head towards him again.

Finally, regaining my old, not-weird senses, I had yanked myself away and huffed. I wiped intermixed saliva from my chin and Krad elegantly brushed his white, gloved pointer over a dribble on his pouting bottom lip. I glowered, feeling that strange, trembling feeling trying to take control of my crazed body.

"...That is ownership, Krad?"

Krad, blinking slowly, locked into my eyes again, this time with such a grip I may have died at that very moment and my eyes would not have faltered. My body felt another tremor, and overheated once again, a machine over stimulated. Hypnotized by my mortal enemy! I almost felt ashamed of my wanton actions, but then...

Then... Krad's mouth upturned. His eyes played furiously with the moonlight, trying to blind me from seeing it, but it was unavoidable. A finalizing tremor ran up my body, hitting my spine hard with a biting, pleasing feeling.

Krad smiled.

It was so sincere, so beautiful, so... rare! I always felt smiling was just the soul shining, and thus convinced myself Krad was without a soul. I was so, so, so wrong. Krad's soul was not shining. It was the sun. It made me revolve around it, a helpless lamb. There wasn't a flash of teeth, or even a snicker, smirk, scowl, sneering thing about it. It was a smile. That feeling you get in your face that causes your lips to turn upward, towards the sky, where you can fly, and fly, and fly.

Krad made my heart fly. The smile softened when he noticed my reaction, and my haggard breath must have startled him. How could I have lived so long – so, so, so long! – without ever fathoming that something like that could exist. Krad's smile was everything to me. I stumbled towards him, like drunken man who had just come from the best bar in town, and my hands fell upon his shoulders. His eyes hardened from the softness, but he kept his lips tugged, as if the smile was going to break through again if I did something. My mind, racing too fast to put anything together, shrieked at me. Too fast, too hard, too long without it.

I breathed onto his face as he caught me, "You... do that again..."

Krad's face down turned immediately, something definitely more familiar to me, and he scowled, "The great Dark Mousy, dazed by one kiss?"

I waved my hand before his face, and he flinched away, growling, "No... no, no, no... you... You smiled for me."

He seemed stunned, and his brow furrowed rather attractively in confusion. I almost wanted to laugh. Here I am, winded, exhausted, being held by my mortal enemy because I cannot keep myself on my feet, and all because he smiled! Ludicrous! But still, his smile...

"What can I do to make you smile again, Krad?" I begged him, sounding stronger than I intended. When did I get desperate? Why such a pleading tone? Why am I reducing myself to this?

Just to see it one more time...

Krad's eyes half-lidded, making an incredibly arousing face, and I pulled his lips to mine again. I was extremely soft, barely making enough contact. He pushed for more, his hands snaking around my neck and head. I was at his mercy, and I didn't care. I was his, now. I belonged to the golden, disguised hunter. As a thief, it drove my nerves insane, making all the endings spark at once, a numb feeling spreading around my limbs.

The kisses were so soft, our tongues danced velvet against velvet, and our teeth clashed more than once. I elicited soft moans from Krad's rather skilled mouth, as my hands wrapped around his face, "Krad... promise that smile is mine."

Krad pushed his nose against mine, looking down at me from the bridge of his. I sucked in a deep breath, my eyes challenging him. He didn't scare me, ever, but this was so thrilling, it even swirled into my loins. I could just see it now... white meshed against black, unable to turn grey because it is too vibrant. The darkness too black to penetrate, solid, like a sheet of ice. The white and black tried and tried to combine, but all that sparked was fire and ice.

"Only yours... forever."

The words were more commanding than sweet and comforting. I loved it. It surged my blood through my veins, pumping so fast I faintly thought maybe I would change into Daisuke. I couldn't, now. That was fine. Krad would not have to share my body with Daisuke, nor would I tolerate owning Krad through Hiwatari's body. He was mine, and only mine.

And feeling those long, talented fingers around my body made me feel owned.

I curled around the golden-haired, white-winged being, my other half, the opposite of the Kokuyoku, and he curled around me. We collapsed as a tumbled mess of black, white, violet and blonde onto the sands, and let the ocean lap at our bodies. It was not cold, nor was it hot. I almost felt nothing, but at the same time Krad's hands were like searing brands on my skin. He was trying to hold me, instead of strangle me; he tried to caress my face with the knuckles of his hand, instead of striking my cheek with hate and anger. I complied to the touch, letting my hands roam everywhere.

He pinned me, suddenly; my back sunk into the sand and he let out a strange growl. His white wings spurted from his back, and they hovered above my body with a looming fate. Krad's moonlight-glowing eyes bore into my dark ones, and his wings fluttered to keep his balance. He reminded me of a hawk mounting its prey, ready to tear out my life. His knees found their way around my damp hips, and my hair swirled in the ocean water. A benefit of white, I found that night; it can't hide anything when it's wet. I grinned as the outlines of Krad's chiseled body revealed its self, from the strokes of his muscles to the small veins protruding from his wrists.

I could see the darkness swirling in his irises, and I took his hand tenderly. The smile was still hidden, like a treasure, and I was ready to go hunting for a valuable prize. I grinned wildly, "We can go back to the manor if this is going to continue."

The wings wobbled, and Krad clenched my bare hand against his rough glove, "Hidden?"

"Deeply," I teased him, letting the word tumble from my tongue very languidly, and I felt Krad stiffen.

"Dark."

I smiled. He didn't use that idiotic nickname, and his eyes flickered with a remembrance from long ago. Krad saw a flash of it too, I could tell, and he shifted atop me. Another wave washed under my back, and I felt the sand swirl beneath me.

"Yes?"

Krad hesitated, and then the small, small, small smile peered its way to me, and my body supercharged again, seeing his flawless face graced with the lovely patterns of happiness. His eyes turned into little liquid gold stashes, and his body seemed to meld to mine. Tugged taut, his lips danced with that softening smile at me, and my heart raggedly jumped in every direction. Finally, finally!

"I am yours."

I squeezed his hand, and he leaned over me, his wet hair sliding over his shoulder to brush against my face, "As I am yours, Krad."

* * *

Read & Review please! I am pondering adding a lemon, as a second chapter. Thoughts?


	2. Krad

**Title: Smile**

**D.N. Angel: KradxDark**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D.N. Angel or any of it's characters.

**Warnings! **This contains a **lemon **(Graphic malexmale relationships) and should not be read by anyone sensitive to this material!

* * *

Before I had become aware of my blind flight to the dangerous (and usually off-limits) Niwa Manor, Dark had my body pinned underneath his, pooling salt water onto white sheets. Such a strange man, Dark was – here he was, always insulting me for my preference to white, and he sleeps with the pale color on his bed. Such a hypocrite.

I recall my wings being the only dry thing on my body before I was restrained onto the godly thing named Dark's bedchamber, feeling my body slide into the soft mattress and tangle with the sheets. Dark, his breath coming out in haggard huffs, froze from his perch, his legs straddling my hips, feeling the uncomfortable sting of sand, cloth and skin sliding against one another. I dared to look up, knowing those violet, swimming eyes would capture me again, steal my soul away and keep it for eternity.

Dark was trembling –trembling! – terribly, and I could feel it in the strong, sinewy muscles holding my shoulders. His tan skin pearled with the seawater, dripping down his body and strands of locks to pattern onto my soaked clothes. I could tell the expanses of my skin had been betrayed by my white clothing, but Dark's tight, black covering did not give way to my eyes. I was hungry to see more – everything – of Dark.

He seemed to be caught between a glare and a smirk when he looked at me, and his teeth flashed at me, "Get your damn gloves off your hands."

I was not partial to being ordered around, but Dark furthered his command by sitting up, his back arching back with feline grace, and peeling off his sleeveless shirt from his skin. My mouth couldn't help but salivate. It was something so erotic, but imamate, only for my eyes. My hands twitched, hyperaware of the cloth on them. Dark's skin begged to be touched, with my hands alone.

I had finally caught the great Phantom Thief Dark, and here I was, pinned down and limp at the sight of tanned flesh and lean, solid muscles flexing to remove the clothing from his chest. His stomach was flat and hard as steel, and his dusky nipples were pert, tight against his body. I must have let a slight moan escape, because the thief's lower half lurched against my groin, and his eyes flickered with desire.

To experience such abandonment, such need, such a weakness was not easy for me. I was, truly, afraid of Dark. He was so powerful, comfortable, able to be gentle and forceful when he pleased. My body felt like a pale tornado – uncontrolled fury and rage, unable to grasp tenderness without being shocked into submission. My heart was always pounding in swept up emotions, I could hardly tell the difference between them now, especially as a mortal. Here I was, though, subdued by my other half by kisses and guiding touches... those goddamned words Dark kept sliding out from between his lips.

"What can I do to make you smile, Krad?"

My name sounded like poison on his supple lips, and soon I found them on mine, licking, biting, nudging me open to play with my tongue. He moaned into my mouth, and I slipped off one of my white gloves, revealing my white fingers to touch Dark's back. He yelped from my frigid cold digits, and gave me a peculiar gaze, mere breaths away from my face. I blanched, afraid I had caused something to make all of this disappear. Dark was not going anywhere, this was not going to stop. He is mine; he must understand this.

Dark pulled my bare hand from his back and his huge, warm palms grasped my thin hands softly. I felt his body shift against mine, friction bursting between our groins, and my legs twitched. He chuckled, a damn smirk on his handsome face, and he brought my fingers to his lips. A ragged sigh escaped me as Dark's tongue darted out, and met my cold ring finger. He licked leisurely around my knuckles, and sucked it into his mouth. I wanted to let it out, let my voice betray what I was feeling, but my face must have been enough, for Dark's tongue whirled around my finger and he sucked slowly. It popped from his mouth, coated in his saliva, and I released a shuddering breath. His hand reached for my hair, as the other slipped off my other gloves and wrapped around it.

I felt my own coat and shirt slide from my body, into the growing heap of wet clothes near the bed, and the twinge of pain from my back reminded me that I had my wings still open, and the white feathers stuck everywhere – Dark's russet skin, my pale chest, our faces, the bed sheets.

Dark lowered his face to the junction of my beck, taking in my scent as I did his. It was beautiful, and made my mouth salivate terribly. He began sliding his tongue along my skin, in a long, sweeping motion up and down, adding a bite or nibble. I felt like fire was being set upon my skin, wonderfully burning but warming to my wet body. The summer air whispered between us and hushed away my gripping fear of Dark suddenly leaving.

He was not going anywhere.

"Damn it, Dark, on with it," I growled, my nails racking along his back. He glanced up at me; his tongue still suctioned to my collarbone, and grinned. I felt the shiver slide down his body and enter mine, as he hummed and latched onto my light nipple. His tongue ran over it slowly, and then flicked it rapidly, and our legs switched positions. He settled between my long limbs and my groin straddled his sharp hipbones, and I moaned that the feeling of Dark's thumping manhood against mine.

He released my abused nipple with a rather loud slurping sound, "As you please."

I watched as his mauve eyes chained to mine and his body slinked lower, and lower, and lower, until his beautiful, shimmering lips hovered above the latch of my trousers. The pulsating lump was hard to miss, but my manhood was restrained enough to not have an embarrassing tent. The look on Dark's face was indescribable as his talented, nimble fingers unhooked one, two, three of my buttons, and I felt my pants go slack around my waist.

I hissed as the warm air whipped around my now loose shaft, and blood thumped into it furiously. With an expert tongue, Dark widened his mouth and swallowed the head. I moaned and sat up on my elbows. I had to watch, to witness Dark's claiming of my body. His mouth accommodated me rather well, as his tongue lapped around it, and his cheeks sucked in to create that wonderful, wonderful pull on my manhood. Oh... ecstasy has never been so great as feeling Dark's lips tug on my skin. I thrusted sharply, and Dark laughed with his mouth around my shaft.

I threw my head back and let out the deepest moan, Dark's voice vibrating everything from my groin to my fingers. His hands played long my thighs as he pulled my white, soaked trousers off. I was left completely bare, wet, hot, and shaking. My wings fluttered slightly, sending another wave of white feathers to decorate the beautiful scene.

"Oh D-Dark..."

"Mmmm..."

He released me with a pop, making me shudder at how wanton he was, and he sat up, his fingers making work on his own black jeans. I watched as he put on a show for me, his eyes swirling and his fingers unsnapping the button... pulling down the zipper painfully slow, and revealing everything.

The jeans disappeared and soon, Dark's bare body laid on mine for the first time. HIS body and MY body... connected, in flesh, blood, bone. It was surreal as we both let out simultaneous sighs. My hair slid between our bodies, and my wings were pinned under my back again.

I thought about hiding them again, but Dark's mouth covered mine, "Seeing your wings makes me feel like I'm touching everything of you, Krad." He mirrored his words by brushed his tan hand along the junction of my wings, brushing along the feathers softly. He grinned at me, and I felt my eyes grow heavy, and I felt the strange sensation on my lips.

I must have smiled again, because the look on Dark's face was priceless. Widened eyes, dilated pupils, frozen face, breath rushing from his mouth, he was stunned into silence. I took the opportunity, and expertly flipped us around. I sat atop Dark's bare body again, lower to avoid the stiff member at attention from Dark's groin, my wings flared and my eyes scanning my prize. Mine. Mine, mine, mine.

Dark chuckled, eyes still wide, "I was top last time; I guess it's your turn."

I felt my face tug into a smirk, "I'm surprised you remember all those years ago."

"I remember everything." The words fell and made my entire being shudder. Dark voice was low, husky, and he touched my hip softly as I brushed my fingers against his neglected member. He hissed.

"I am yours, so do what you want."

I growled at him, my chest vibrating, and slid two fingers against Dark's lips. He smirked back at me, and eagerly sucked them in. Finally, I had control. Dark needed the comfort of knowing he wasn't completely submissive in a situation before giving way. But, oh, when he allowed himself to be helpless, Dark was irresistible.

Women could never see Dark like this. Dark was always too strong for women, but with me, he was mine. He would give himself to me because he knew I would take care of it, never break it. After years and year of trying to kill Dark, and before those years of being within Dark and him within in, I knew him.

He finished coating my fingers, and I pulled them away, down, down, down, to the tight ring of muscle at embodied Dark's desire. My manhood throbbed visibly as I pushed my single finger inside, feeling the undesired tightness absorb me. Dark let out a small mewl, and I almost caved in to making him face the pain. But, repressing that strange urge, I allowed him time. He wriggled rather cutely and sighed. I pulled out and added a second. He grunted this time, and I thrust in and out, in and out, before his hips snapped against my digits. I smirked.

"What do you want, Dark?" I whispered. I was pushing it, I know. I had to hear him say it.

The kaitou growled forcefully at me, like an angered panther, and I flashed my teeth at him in a challenge, "I want you inside me, you bastard. Just... Just, make me yours Krad."

I wanted to come on the spot so bad, but patience won out as I slid in a third finger with little pain. He moaned and muttered against my ministrations, before I coated my member with the dribbles of pre cum shrouding the top. I aligned us, placing Dark's knee junctions on my shoulders and rising to my knees. My wings steadied me, and Dark's eyes reflected what he saw in the moonlight pouring from the wide window of his room.

A white and blonde figure, huge wings curled and framing his body, tan legs supported on his shoulders, winked back at me. I closed my eyes, and embraced the feeling of Dark's heat engulfing my member as I shoved in.

It was so much hotter, tighter, exhilarating, than I ever remembered. Dark snarled and howled, and his emotions took mine for a loop as, in our connecting moment, we linked together in mind. We rode out the unbearable heat and stretching it took together, and then, we were moving together. Back and forth, back and forth, until I hit that one spot in Dark that made the utmost, terrible, pleading shout slip from his lips and lick at me like a fire.

"Again! ... Again, do it... again!"

I thrust harder and he shuddered, hearing the sounds of skin slapping skin, heaving breaths, guttural, vicious moans, and when I thought I was going to hold onto the tight heat of Dark forever... My kaitou shouted my name like prayer, an epiphany, and let his body explode.

"_Krad!_"

His walls constricted, tighter than I could handle, and it... tumbling over... my mind stopped... I spilt my seed deep into Dark, and sank on my knees, sighing, my breath pulsating to the spurts of seed pushing into Dark's body.

"Dark..."

We sighed and our bodies returned to a jelly-like state. My member slid from Dark's lubed entrance, and out of exhaustion, my wings retracted into my body and disappeared. I sat still, letting my orgasm wash over me, and then I felt Dark tug me down beside him. We breathed onto each other, emotionally and physically exhausted. I felt sleep try to slide in my vision, but pushed it back to see Dark's afterglow expression watching me with violet eyes reflected in moonlight. His fingers danced in my hair playfully as he kissed my cheek.

"Krad."

Such a simple name, and I smiled at him. Even when exhausted from love making, Dark's body sparked into overdrive again. That electrified me and we lay there, staring with haggard breaths, feeling the energy spurt to life again from simple looks, emotions, touches.

"If that's going to make you smile again, I _have_ to do it more often," he snickered. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Silly kaitou..."

Dark frowned at me, "What? Did you not like it?"

I chuckled, "You want to know what makes me smile?"

Dark, floored, stared at me with the wonder of a child learning about the stars, "Yes. Tell me." His breath was slow and soft and I placed my forehead to his, such a strange motion for me to exhibit. It felt right.

"Belonging to you."

The wet sheets, the sticky bodies, the warm breeze, the breaths between us, everything disappeared when I saw Dark's eyes light up. He grinned wildly, like the old Dark I had known all of these centuries, whether I was trying to claim him with force or with love, and I felt our souls shift together. He was such a wild animal in everything he did, and his emotions were very heightened, so infecting, and I couldn't help but be swept away into velvet violet eyes.

"Then you are mine, forever, Krad. As long as it makes you smile."

* * *

Read & Review please! This was my 1st citrus at all, so let me know how I did and how I can make it better. And if you didn't get it by now, The 1st chapter was Dark's POV, and the 2nd was Krad's POV.

xoxo Seven


End file.
